Changing
by purplecandy030
Summary: Sans turned to Frisk and saw them with a sneer on their face and sharp blade in their hands. Their eyes. Oh God their eyes. They were so wide they would look like they would pop out of their head. The pupils were a piercing white and extremely dilated. The rest of the eye was blood red. Frisk looked terrifying.
Sans looked blankly down the great hall with the sunlight flooding the room. He almost smiled at how beautiful it looked. The sound of footsteps echoed through the elegant room as a small figure came out from the shadows and into the light. What ever small bit of happiness Sans felt was now long gone and replaced with a mix of negative emotions. They looked at him and he furrowed his non-existent eyebrows. Frisk looked different in this reset. Maybe it was because their eyes were closed, they never were in his fight. However, Sans brushed it off and started his dialogue.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are sing-"

 _"Yeah yeah flowers are blooming and shit like that. Why don't we get to the point here?"_

Sans' eyes flew open and shock began to overtake his senses. Frisk never talked during the fight between them. And when they did in the pacifist run, they didn't sound like this. Their voice was low, soft and gentle with a bit of harshness to their voice in genocide. But this. This voice gave Sans chills up and down his spine. It was child-like and with a maddening edge to it. It was a bit shrill and impatient like a spoiled brat, but it held a demonic presence. It was enough to give Undyne nightmares, let alone Sans.

 _"Well are you going to fight me or what? I don't have forever ya know."_ Sans turned to Frisk and saw them with a sneer on their face and sharp blade in their hands. Their eyes. Oh God their eyes. They were so wide they would look like they would pop out of their head. The pupils were a piercing white and extremely dilated. The rest of the eye was blood red. Frisk looked terrifying.

"F-Frisk?" Sans wasn't even trying to hide the fear in his voice. This was not the Frisk in the genocide runs, this was not the Frisk he knew, but maybe, they're in there? "Frisk what happened?" Sans now took a step towards the child. They closed their eyes and relaxed their posture, along with their smile.

After a moment, they opened their eyes. They were half lidded, but Sans could see the large brown irises and the white trimming it. A warm smile overtook their face and a welcoming aoura radiated off of them.

Two sides of the same coin.

This was pacifist Frisk. The Frisk he knew so well. "Frisk?" Sans took another step forward, but they raised their hand for him to stop, Frisk's smile suddenly became stale. Sans was extremely confused. He had so many questions running through his head, but his faded smile was glued to his face, refusing to break the silence that settled between the two beings in the room.

Then, they opened their mouth.

Their voice was eerily calm. "I hear voices, but they don't belong to me. They tell me to do things and I follow what they say, accepting the consequences..." at this, Frisk glances at the knife they are holding with a frown. As they continue, Frisk lifts up the knife to the sun, holding it carefully, as if it would crumble. "...when I did their bidding, my thoughts became dark, and I found that I became immune to feelings. I became empty inside. With every action my bleak soul became stained." Frisk called their soul out and Sans' eyes widened even further. The usual bright pulsing red color was dull to the point of it being mistaken for gray. But one miniscule spot on the exact middle of the heart was in full coloration. That one spot was cracked, broken, shattered even, but it held together against all odds. Sans didn't see that spot, he was too far away, but he felt it. The emotions that got buried under all of the dark thoughts and dust.

Frisk turned to the stained glass window. They closed their eyes and breathed deeply. "I've already accepted my fate, because after all..."

 _"You can't save a soul that you lack."_

Sans held his breath as the dull soul flickered in and out of existance along with Frisk's voice, being replaced by the childish one.

Frisk continued to glitch between the two as they turned to Sans, walking to him. The red eyes were wide again with a crazed smile and ridged posture, while the brown were closed with a kind persona. The two were switching like a spinning coin.

Two sides of the same damn coin.

"It's too late now, _I'm too far gone_ , I lost too many chances and now I feel myself

 _changing."_

Frisk stopped glitching and had a helpess look on their face. They stood there in the middle of the hall with fear written all over their face. "I feel myself changing.." Their voice was weak and frail. It was brimming with dispare and when their voice cracked, Sans' heart broke. Yet he didn't move. Something still held him back.

"With every fight, I am changing..." Their voice now held realization, but was still desperate and sad.

"It's easier when you're changing" Frisk's voice was stronger, like it was stating a fact and their face grew neutral.

"Don't stop me now, I am changing" Firmness was present in both their posture and their tone, eyes widening as the pupils slowly dialated. A smile began to tug at their lips.

"With every save, I am changing" Madness crept into Frisk, their smile, their eyes, their voice.

"Your every move keeps me changing" Frisk walked towards Sans who now began shaking from fear, but he was rooted to the spot, even as death drew close.

"Why don't you move?" Impatience was clear in Frisk's voice as their brow furrowed, but the crazed smile widened.

"I'll stike you too" Frisk raised their knife as it glinted in the sunlight. Red overtook their eyes, pupils now full dialated, smile wider than eyer before. Sans just stood there frozen, he was not ready for this, and would never be. As Frisk swung their knife, Sans saw what happened to that sweet kid he met so long ago. As Sans looked up at his killer, a pale face with rosey cheeks smiled back down at him, and it finally clicked, but it was all too late.

The sunlight shined down on the crime, and a thick scilence filled the beautiful room. A scilence that was broken with a giggle.

 _ **"I am changing"**_

A little oneshot for ya! I know I should be working on other things, but I _really_ wanted to write this! (Based off of the Song "Chara" by MandoPony) Didya like it? Was it good? Anything I need to fix? Drop a review! 'Till next time lovelies~!


End file.
